Elements
Description Again, like in every JRPG game, there is an element system present in Lisa the Hopeful, certain elements will be effective against certain opponents, or become effective when a certain state is applied. The 'Ordinary' Elements Fire Fire is one of the most common elements in Hopeful, it can be used by pretty much everybody except for Beltboy and Rodriguez, it becomes more effective when Oiled Up is applied. Types of Fire Elemental attacks (Party Members) * Fireball 3 * Armageddon * Shopkeeper Slammer * Flameburst 2 More Fire Elemental Attacks (Enemies) * Fire Ball * Heaven's Fist * Diesel Firebomb * Triple Fireball Water Water is a slightly rarer element, the only party members that have this type of element are Beltboy and Yogurt, and even then, they only have 2 and 1 Water Elemental Move. Water Elemental Moves used by Party Members * Finger Gun * Akimbo Fingers * Turpentine Water Elemental Moves used by Enemies * Tsunami Driver * Steam Blast * Fish Guts Animal An extremely non-conventional element, it can be really used by anybody, except if you equip the Minotaur Horns or Horned Horns for Clyde. Electricity The most uncommon element in the game, it is pretty much only used for the Static Charge move, it becomes more effective when you are Wet. The 'Artificial' Elements Pierce This element is basically used in gun attacks, such as Rodriguez's 6 Slugs move, it becomes more effective when Rodriguez applies his Marked status effect with his move, You're Mine!, but, it is also Clyde's attack element whenever he equips the Spear Horns. Examples of Pierce Attacks * 360 No Scope * Trim the Hedges Slice Despite it's name, almost none of the bladed attacks have this element, instead, this is Clyde's attack element when he equips his Bladed Horns or Killer Thorns. The 'Sensual' Elements These elements are unique in that they are mostly unmentioned in the game, but they shall be explained here, also, pretty much every Joy Mutant has one of these elements for their attack element, making them even more unpredictable. Gentle Rodriguez, Reginald, and Clyde are weak to this element, and Yogurt and Liam resist it. Joy Mutants who use this element. * Pinhead * Bubbles * Hans * Icecube * Philly * Amy * Liam * Barry Rough Yogurt, Reginald, and Liam are weak to this element, while Rodriguez and Cyclops resist it. Joy Mutants who use this element. * Eddy Lead * Babe * Clyde * Benny * Philly * Wang * Wayne * Eaton Loving Benny is the sole party member who is weak to loving, while it is resisted in some way by the rest of the party members, it is also the rarest element used by joy mutants, with only five using it. Joy Mutants who use this element. * Corny * Reginald * Worm * Sawyer * Buster Abusive This is a brand new element introduced in Hopeful, and also the worst out of the 3 Elements, as nobody is weak to it, and the 3 original party members (Benny, Liam, and Clyde) are all immune to it, it is also the only element that isn't used by any Joy Mutant.Category:Mechanics